Nightfall before Dawn
by teamvolturi
Summary: Oneshot of Selene meeting Viktor. Rated T for no reason at all.


Chapter One.

**_Selene._**

I slashed and whirled around the forge, stabbing and parrying against imaginary foes. My hair, restrained by a leather strip of cloth was lank and sweaty against my back, as I struggled to maintain my speed.

I knew I was meant to be crafting more swords and tempering the metal, but I could not resist. I loved the smooth feel of the blade in my hand, and the way that it cut through the air so easily.

Exhilarating though it was- I prayed I never would have to put my skills to the test.

Lycans.

Every family's worst fear. My father was one of the village defenders- a blacksmith who put his strength to good use. He never wanted me to accustom myself with the blade- but I had snuck out and secretly trained ever since I was seven. This was twelve years later.

Finally, after the sword became leaden in my hands, I placed it in a small rack on the wall, and slumped to the ground exhausted.

Mother and Selena would be almost done with their preparations for dinner- Sky and Evea, my twin nieces would be sent to fetch me soon, and Father would be returning from the council meeting- hopefully with treats for the twins.

He had just finished building a grand prison by order of the lord of the court- a mysterious man no-one had ever seen before- and would have been paid lavishly in gold. I was not one to lavish after treasures and riches- but Father was already working hard to support mother, me and my sister and the two twins were many mouths to feed- so extra money would be well welcomed.

I stood, brushing dirt from my grimy clothes- my tattered blouse, and leggings- much to mother's disapproval, and walked over to the small cottage where we lived- adjacent to the forge.

I was several steps away from the front door, when it burst open and Sky and Evea rushed out, throwing themselves at me. "Aunt Selene!"

I laughed, scooping up Evea, and hugging Sky one-armed. "Hello girls! Did you help your mother and my mother to make us dinner?"

Evea giggled in my ear while Sky nodded furiously, her golden head bobbing. "Yes Selene, and we were coming to get you!"

I nodded and followed them inside, scuffing my boots on the doorstep.

The warmth and sweet scent of baking bread rushed over me as I entered the house, my mother- her brown hair with streaks of grey was bundled up in a kerchief, and my sister Selena was just setting the table, brushing flowery hands on her skirt. Her face was so happy it was almost glowing, and I felt a pang in my chest that her husband had died to a Lycan attack a year ago, leaving her with the two fatherless twins.

She looked up as I entered, taking Evea from me, and seating her at the table, shaking her head rather disapprovingly at my attire. "Do you have word of when Father will arrive?" she questioned, giving me a hug regardless.

I shrugged, moving over to the sink to rinse my grimy hands, scouring them with lye soap. "He departed some hours ago, he should be home soon."

Mother gave me a grateful glance as I began helping her with the food, relishing the homey feel of the room. The twins babbled on about their day to me, while I nodded and smiled, their voices were so innocent and soft, kind and loving. I loved them as if they were my own children.

The sound of the door opening, made us all turn as Father entered. "Father!" called Selena, pouncing on our father, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, before removing his coat for him, and escorting him to the dining area.

He gave mother a kiss before settling down at the table with a weary sigh. I knew the feeling. After a long day of work at the forge, then hours at a dreary council meeting, it would drain even the most spirited man.

We all seated ourselves, and after exchanging greetings, we began eating. Father told us of the construction of the prison, the boring details of the council meeting, the latest news of Ieran, whose farm three miles away had been raided by Lycans, destroying most of his livestock.

The good news came, when he procured a large chest filled with two hundred silver.

The night dissolved into good mannered humour and laughter.

.&._.&.

I walked wearily upstairs to the small loft where I slept. Only the rich nobles owned houses with two floors, even our humble cottage was extravagant by standards.

I stripped off my worn leather breeches, and blouse, draping them on a chair, while easing my tired feet out of the boots.

I donned a lighter nightgown, before washing my face and hands in a basin. Baths or even cold showers were luxuries. I could still remember my first- and only- shower once, when father was emptying the cooling barrel- which we used to douse swords in- and I was directly underneath.

After I was suitably clean, I drew the curtains to my small window, flooding the dim room with cool moonlight.

The moon shone brightly, so beautiful in the sky, surrounded by smaller stars which twinkled brightly at me.

I combed my hair back, and slipped into bed, sighing in contentment as I relaxed into the soft mattress, the quilt rough and comforting against my skin.

I let my eyes close- and sleep claim me.

.&._.&.

**_Third Person._**

Moonlight fell softly across the sleeping form in the dim small room where Selene lay. Her dark brown hair tumbling over her shoulders and back, as she lay face down, fast asleep.

Below in the darkness, surrounding the house, Victor stepped out of the shadows, motioning to Kraven.

With a sharp nod, the death dealers slipped quietly into the house without effort, ghosting their way through rooms.

Viktor had hired the blacksmith and craftsman to build a prison mighty enough to house William- the father of werewolves. The man had done a praiseworthy job, but Viktor did not tolerate loose ends. The craftsman and Viktor alone were the only ones to know the location and the secrets of the prison, and that would not do.

Ever since… _Sonja_, Viktor trusted no-one but himself.

So the man would have to be dealt with- his family too no doubt.

The screams began.

There were women, and most likely children in the house, their cries cutting off one by one.

.&._.&.

**_Selene._**

I jerked upright in my bed, struggling for my boots and sword.

_Screams_ were echoing throughout the house.

_Lycans_.

It was the first thought in my mind. _The twins!_

I rushed out of my room, my fingers wrapped securely around the hilt of the sword. _Please no, oh God, please no- not them- not us…_

Just moments ago all had been well, now….

I could hear the whinnying of the horses in the stables by the forge- something was attacking them- Lycans.

But the screams in the house were those of my mother- my sister- and my nieces.

I reached my mother's room first, dreading what lay behind the door.

The door wasn't there.

A gaping hole in the wall showed the ruins of my parent's room, the overturned bed, the destroyed dresser and desk. Horror seized me as I saw blood on the floor, streaks of it leading of the room, to…

A scream found its way through my throat as I saw the mangled remains of my mother- blood pooling around her and her eyes still open, frozen in shock and fear. Her throat was torn out, and I could see bloody gashes through her nightgown.

Bile rose in my throat, and I threw up, violently on the floor.

I couldn't stay here- the twins- Selena…

My sister was sprawled out in the kitchen, over the table, as though she had been thrown across the room. _What was this_? How could this be happening? _Not my sister!_ The twins needed her- they were distraught when their father died- how would they bear this!

I wanted to break down and sob, scream at the heavens at the injustice. The sick, mangy, _beasts_!

Choking down a sob, I ran to Sky and Evea's room. _Please,_ I prayed, _please- whoever- please… Please… Please…_

I made it to their room, and the worst sight I had ever seen, met my eyes. I collapsed to my knees.

Sky's mangled body was torn in half, organs spilling from her chest and stomach, her face was a bloody mess. The entire room was filled with blood, as though an ocean of it had spilled into the room. Evea's red eyes were staring at me, her neck twisted around, accusing me. I had been too late. I had not been able to save them.

Twin girls. Barely six years old. Their birthday would have been in a week. Mother and Selena had spent hours preparing a party.

They were defenceless- the attack was unprovoked, utterly despicable, and I would kill them all.

A fiery sort of rage filled me, melting down into my bones. I would hunt them down and kill them all. Lycans. I would kill all of them, slaughter them as they slaughtered my family.

Rage drove me to my feet. My father. He was in the stables, the screams of the horses were continuing. I would kill them. Kill them.

I turned my back on the bloody bodies, turning away from my dead family. I could still help my father- I could still avenge their deaths.

Light shone from the stable doors, the comforting light out of place in my bloody thoughts. I entered, hoping to see my father standing, fighting off the giant wolves. He was a great swordsman, and strong from working in the forges. He would want retribution just as much as I.

The doors swung open.

No.

My father was lying crumpled next to the stable wall, sword by his side as if he had been flung there with great force. Bloody gashes were torn down his side.

My father. So strong and constant, his booming laugh a regular sound that echoed throughout the forge and house. It was wrong. All wrong.

Where were they? Where were the Lycans? Cowards. Feasting then running.

I fell to my knees by his side, my sword clattering through my fingers to the floor.

No, no, no, no, no. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no….

I bend my head until it rested on his forehead, crumpling down. I couldn't… I didn't… What could I…

I felt a rough hand grip my shoulder, yanking me upright.

Sudden anger- hot and full of hate, surged through me. _Lycans._

My flaming eyes met a pair of ice blue ones.

.&._.&.

**_Viktor._**

I was about to berate Kraven on his lax job- why was there a girl running to the stables when they should all be dead?

I snarled inwardly, and followed her. It had been years since I had drank from a _human_, but I would make an exception tonight.

There was a pained cry from inside, as the girl found her father. He would have made a well Death Dealer in another time.

The girl too had been carrying a sword, which she dropped as she crumpled down beside her father, sobbing.

An odd image of Sonja invaded my thoughts. The exact same way their raven hair flowed down their backs with the same grace. The proud arch of her spine even in despair.

I dismissed the thoughts- they would serve me ill to remind me of the vile _beast_ Lucian.

I seized the girl's shoulder, hauling her up roughly to face me.

Her furious defiant hazel eyes met my own.

_Sonja._

The resemblance was striking. It was not in her looks, although they were vaguely similar, it was etched in every feature in her face. The haughty way she held herself, the strong set of her jaw and the burning fire in her eyes which were the exact duplicate of Sonja's.

A dark hazel brown, with flecks of gold and green.

A second chance.

"There, there my child," I soothed. "They've gone."

She stopped struggling, the fight draining from her eyes, crushing into sadness. "Who are you?" she muttered.

She clearly did not know that it was I who ordered the slaying of her family. It would remain that way. I gave a curt nod to Kraven, who emerged from the shadows behind the girl, and he melted away.

"My name is Viktor. We have been following the pack of Lycans for days now."

Her eyes focused, steeling determination hardening in them. "You hunt Lycans?"

"Yes my dear. We are vampires, Lycans are our natural enemies." I gripped her shoulders tighter, in the event that she tried to flee. This girl was my second chance, to redeem Sonja. No one- no one had ever been as defiant or as fiery as Sonja- and this girl here was a miracle..

She did not run. On the contrary she stopped struggling. "You kill Lycans?"

Her voice was low, and she addressed me not as a superior- but as an equal. I felt slight pride- a feeling that I had not experienced in centuries, creep into my veins. I gave a brief nod. "I can offer you a chance for revenge."

The light that had died in her eyes flickered, and sparked. "How?"

I released her shoulders, holding out a hand. I knew she would accept. "Join me Selene."

_Join me Sonja._


End file.
